Koki Mesum dan Putri Marimo
by carpe-diem1412
Summary: Zoro si anak baru harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya. Di SMA East Blue, Zoro memulai hari-harinya, bertemu teman-teman baru dan seorang koki mesum. Sanjixfem!Zoro AU. Rated T untuk amannya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom One Piece, meski bukan fanfiction pertama yang sudah di publish~ Maaf, kalau ternyata ada cerita dengan plot yang mirip. Saya tidak bermaksud plagiat, loh... Tolong jangan di-flame, ya... Saya author berjiwa sensitif... namun untuk kritikan yang membangun akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka~**

**Cerita ini adalah request dari beta-reader saya yang lagi stress karena mendekati akhir semester... Sepertinya dia suka~**

* * *

**Koki Mesum dan Putri Marimo**

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

Bisa dibilang, diantara milyaran populasi manusia di dunia, hanya seongok kecil orang yang mengetahui bahwa Dracule Roronoa Zora adalah nama asli dari Roronoa Zoro. Ia seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi, dengan badan tegap dan pinggang ramping yang selalu ditutupi oleh haramaki berwarna hijau yang dengan sempurna menyembunyikan lekuk pinggang itu. Rambut hijaunya dipotong pendek dan dia sama sekali tidak memiliki _sense of fashion_ (juga _sense of direction_) yang baik.

Hari itu, kota Grand Line hujan seperti biasanya. Zoro menatap keluar dari jendela Lexus _silver_ yang dikemudikan oleh ayahnya, Mihawk, dengan wajah merengutnya yang biasa. Di kursi depan, kakaknya, Perona, sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya (Zoro menebak ia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di Kuraigana). Mihawk tidak berusaha memancing pembicaraan dengan kedua putrinya ini. Perona menentang dengan keras kepindahan mereka ke kota Grand Line, sementara Zoro... Yah, putrinya yang paling muda itu terlihat tidak peduli, meski dari gerak-geriknya, Mihawk menangkap rasa tidak sukanya akan keputusan sang ayah untuk pindah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan seperti itu!" Zoro masih dapat mengingat suara melengking Perona saat berbicara pada Mihawk.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mendiskusikannya—" Mihawk berusaha memberikan alasan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja memindahkan keluarga ini ke kota lain! Aku punya teman-teman di sini! Bahkan si rambut hijau yang tidak imut itu juga tidak akan mau!" kata Perona. Zoro tersentak mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka pada keputusan sepihak Mihawk, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bertengkar dengan ayahnya

"Terserah. Kalau kau mau tinggal di sini, aku tidak peduli. Tapi, jangan harap aku mengirimkan uang untukmu. Aku sudah menjual rumah ini. Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita berangkat besok siang," kata Mihawk dengan nada final dalam suaranya.

Perona menggerutu dan naik ke lantai dua. Mihawk menoleh pada putri bungsunya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

"Roronoa, jangan bilang kau juga mau protes..." gumam Mihawk sambil memijat dahinya.

Zoro tidak ambil pusing menjawab pertanyaan Mihawk. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa, dan dalam hitungan detik, Mihawk sudah bisa mendengar suara dengkur halusnya. Mihawk hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika harus berhadapan dengan kedua anaknya yang jauh dari normal. Perona yang selalu bergaya _goth-loli_ dan mencintai semua hal yang imut (meski definisinya tentang "imut" masih dipertanyakan) dan Zoro yang seenaknya mengganti namanya sendiri dan bersikap seperti laki-laki. Mihawk tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu, meski ia sering menerima tatapan mencela dari orang-orang, ia tetap menyayangi kedua putrinya yang unik.

Dan kini, ketiga anggota keluarga Dracule itu telah tiba di kota tempat tinggal mereka yang baru, Grand Line. Perona kembali mengeluhkan cuaca Grand Line yang kelabu dan terus membandingkannya dengan Kuraigana (yang menurut pendapat Zoro lebih kelabu dibandingkan Grand Line). Mihawk menutup telinganya untuk keluhan Perona.

Akhirnya, mereka memasuki area yang lebih tenang, dimana rumah-rumah besar dan kuno mengapit sisi kiri dan kanan dengan halaman luas dan hutan-hutan kecil. Perona sudah menghentikan keluhannya dan asyik memandang ke arah rumah-rumah itu dengan wajah senang. Jika ada hal yang disukai Perona selain benda-benda imut dan _goth-loli_, itu adalah bangunan-bangunan tua. Mihawk menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak, Perona akan berhenti mengeluh selama beberapa saat.

Lima menit kemudian, Mihawk menghentikan mobil mereka di halaman sebuah rumah besar dengan dinding kelabu dan halaman depan yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. Mata Perona bersinar-sinar melihat rumah ini, sementara Zoro hanya melemparkan pandangan sekilas sebelum mulai menurunkan barang-barangnya yang tidak seberapa dari dalam mobil.

"Hei… Ini rumah kita yang sekarang?" Tanya Perona pada Mihawk.

Mihawk mengangguk kalem dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah. Perona menjerit kegirangan. Mungkin pindah ke Grand Line bukanlah ide yang buruk.

* * *

Mihawk berkata ia akan mengantarkan Zoro dan Perona ke sekolah mereka yang baru, SMA East Blue. Zoro menggerutu, namun Perona menceramahi gadis berambut hijau itu mengenai penyakit buta arahnya yang sudah stadium akhir (Zoro bahkan tersesat ketika harus pergi ke toilet di malam hari, padahal toilet itu terletak tepat di samping kamarnya, sehingga Mihawk berjanji untuk memanggil orang untuk menghubung kamar Zoro dengan sebuah pintu). Akhirnya, Zoro menahan diri untuk tidak memprotes Perona dan memutuskan untuk tidur dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Ketika Mihawk membangunkannya, mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung SMA yang (menurut pendapat pribadi Zoro) terlihat mencolok, dengan cat warna-warni dan tulisan "East Blue" berwarna biru tua.

"Perona, pastikan Zoro sampai ke kelasnya dengan aman," kata Mihawk ketika ia menutup pintu Lexus. Perona mendengus kesal, namun ia tetap melakukan perintah ayahnya. Gadis berambut pink itu memimpin jalan sementara Zoro mengikutinya.

"Kita harus ke ruang guru dulu," kata Perona. Ia berbelok di ujung koridor, namun Zoro memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah yang lain. Untunglah Perona menyadari perbuatan Zoro dan menyeretnya ke arah yang benar meski hal ini menyebabkan Zoro sedikit cemberut.

"Permisi!" Perona memasuki ruang guru.

* * *

"Nee, nee, Sanji-kun! Kau sudah dengar? Katanya ada murid baru, loh...!" Tony Tony Chopper menghampiri meja Sanji tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hm?" Sanji, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak tidak tertarik pada berita yang dibawakan oleh temannya yang bertubuh kecil. Terkadang Sanji heran mengapa anak sekecil Chopper diizinkan untuk bersekolah di SMA.

"Sanji-kun, kau tidak tertarik?"

"Tidak."

"Dua orang loh!" kata Chopper lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Dua-duanya perempuan!"

Kata itu segera menarik perhatian Sanji. Di dunia ini, jika ada hal yang disukai Sanji selain memasak, maka hal itu adalah 'perempuan'. Bukannya dia _playboy_ atau apa (Sanji sendiri tidak punya pacar), tapi ada sesuatu tentang mereka yang membuat Sanji tertarik (tentu saja karena dia adalah laki-laki). Akhirnya... Setelah menghabiskan hidupnya menggoda gadis-gadis seperti Nami, Robin, dan sederetan panjang nama lainnya, Sanji memiliki target baru!

"Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi, Chopper!" kata Sanji.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya mereka kakak beradik. Kakaknya berada dua tahun di atas kita, dan adiknya... Nah, adiknya akan satu angkatan dengan kita!" kata Chopper. Mata Sanji langsung berapi-api. "Ah... Aku berharap dia akan sekelas dengan kita. Bukankah menyenangkan punya teman baru, Sanji-kun?"

Chopper terdiam melihat ekspresi penuh semangat yang ditunjukkan Sanji. Chopper hanya berharap Sanji tidak akan terlalu kecewa. Toh, ia hanya mendengar gosip.

"Oy! Sanji! Chopper! Aku tidak terlambat, 'kan?" Satu suara khas milik Monkey D. Luffy membuat Sanji dan Chopper menoleh. Tepat ketika Luffy ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Luffy segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya di pojok kelas, di samping jendela. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, semua tegang dengan keberadaan murid baru yang digosipkan itu. Apakah ia akan masuk kelas mereka?

Pintu kelas bergeser membuka, dan Akagami Shanks, wali kelas 1-4 menyeringai kepada murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi!" kata Shanks.

"Pagi, Shanks!" di sekolah ini, semua orang memanggil Shanks dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mendengar gosip yang menyebar tentang murid baru. Jadi perlu kukatakan bahwa murid baru tersebut akan mendapat kehormatan untuk bergabung dengan kelas kita!" Shanks tersenyum mendengar desis gembira murid-muridnya. Setelah mereka semua lebih tenang, Shanks melanjutkan, "Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik." Shanks memberi kode agar si murid baru masuk.

Sanji begitu bersemangat mendengar seorang murid wanita akan bergabung di kelasnya. Paling tidak, ia dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Nami-san untuk beberapa saat. Namun ia tertegun melihat sosok berambut hijau yang masuk. Sanji mengamati sosok itu. Tubuh tinggi, tegap, dengan rambut pendek dan kulit kecokelatan serta sederet anting di telinga kirinya. Ia mengenakan baju kaus putih dan celana hijau tua, nyaris hitam bersama sepatu bot. Sebuah haramaki melingkar di pinggangnya. _Sense of fashion_ yang mengerikan, pikir Sanji.

"Oy, Chopper! Kau bilang murid barunya perempuan!" desis Sanji pada Chopper yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? A-Aku tidak tahu!" kata Chopper panik.

Sanji mendengus. Ia kembali mengamati sosok berambut hijau itu yang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Roronoa Zoro, salam kenal."

Hanya itu.

Shanks berdehem, dan meminta Zoro untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Luffy. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan tanpa banyak bicara.

Pupus sudah harapan Sanji untuk mendapatkan mangsa baru.

* * *

Zoro merasa agak canggung ketika ia harus mengenakan bajunya yang biasa diantara ratusan murid berseragam. Namun, sikap cueknya mengatasi semua kecanggungan ketika ia berjalan menembus kerumunan siswa di jam istirahat. Di sebelahnya berdiri Monkey D. Luffy, seorang anak hiperaktif yang tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan dan seorang gadis dari kelasnya yang bernama Nami. Shanks telah menunjuk keduanya untuk memandu Zoro berkeliling sekolah.

"Nami-swaaaan! Mau kah kau menikmati bento yang kubuat dengan penuh cinta ini?" tanya Sanji mencegat Nami yang ingin memasuki kantin. Gadis berambut oranye itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Sanji-kun! Tentu saja!" jawab Nami.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong, sementara Sanji membuka bento tiga tingkatnya dan meletakkan semuanya dihadapan Nami. Luffy mengeluarkan bekalnya sendiri, berupa setumpuk daging, tanpa nasi atau pun sayuran. Zoro mengeluarkan bekalnya yang disiapkan oleh Perona pagi ini, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Hoo... Marimo, bekalmu imut juga..." kata Sanji mengangkat alis.

"D-diam! Alis keriting!" Bekal Zoro mungkin tidak semewah milik Sanji, namun Perona mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk membuat sesuatu yang benar-benar imut, termasuk nasi berbentuk kelinci dengan lauk yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai kebun bunga. Zoro mengeluarkan sumpitnya dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

Chopper bergabung di meja mereka beberapa menit kemudian bersama seorang siswi kelas tiga bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang. Sanji segera menyediakan kursi untuk Nico Robin dan menawarkan gadis itu bento buatannya. Anggota di meja mereka terus bertambah dengan kedatangan seorang murid kelas 1 lainnya berhidung panjang dengan rambut keriting.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, Zoro mendengarkan interaksi antara teman-teman barunya dan menyadari bahwa Sanji adalah _playboy_ mesum yang bisa mimisan ketika melihat perempuan mengenakan bikini. Untuk Zoro, Nami dan Robin segera menjadi favoritnya. Paling tidak Nami, Robin dan Luffy. Walau pun terkesan bermulut pedas, tapi Nami bisa menjadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan dan sifat kalem dan tenang Robin membuat Zoro tidak merasa canggung. Untuk Luffy, ia kekanakan, tapi Zoro menikmati kekonyolan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seragammu belum jadi, ya?" tanya Nami sambil menikmati makanan penutup yang sudah disiapkan Sanji.

"Belum. Seharusnya dalam minggu ini," kata Zoro. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink mendatangi mejanya.

"Zoro, sepulang sekolah nanti jangan kemana-mana! _Oyaji_ akan menjemput kita, dan aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berkeliling mencarimu. Tunggu di gerbang depan," kata Perona begitu gadis itu berhenti di hadapan Zoro. "Ini teman-temanmu?"

Zoro mengangguk, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Sanji sudah melompat dari kursinya dan membungkuk, meraih tangan Perona dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Kening Zoro berkerut. Berani-beraninya si mesum ini menggoda kakaknya!

"Halo, Nona yang cantik... Perkenalkan, namaku Sanji—"

Perkataan Sanji terputus oleh sebuah tamparan yang mendarat keras di pipinya. Perona menarik tangannya dari Sanji dan menoleh pada Zoro.

"Pastikan kau tidak terlambat," kata Perona dengan suara melengking. "Dan sebaiknya kau jangan berurusan dengan si mesum ini."

Zoro hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada kakaknya ketika Perona kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang baru di sisi lain kantin. Sanji masih menggosok pipinya yang terasa perih, namun tidak ada kemarahan di wajahnya. Ia malah terlihat sangat bahagia. Menyadari sesuatu, Sanji menoleh dan menatap Zoro dengan pandangan tajam.

"Dia itu siapamu?"

"Kakakku," jawab Zoro santai.

"APAAA?! Bagaimana mungkin _lady_ secantik itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan marimo-brutal seperti kau?!" kata Sanji. "Aah... tangannya yang halus dan pukulan penuh cinta tanpa keraguan~"

Zoro berjengit mendengar kalimat itu. Pemuda pirang ini... Sanji... Benar-benar mesum.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya bergulir dengan cepat. Zoro sudah terbiasa dengan teman-teman barunya. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mesum Sanji dan panggilan "Marimo-sialan"-nya yang khas. Akhir minggu adalah waktu untuk tidur bagi seorang Zoro, namun Nami dan Robin mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah restoran bernama Baratie. Zoro tidak menolak ajakan itu. Jadi di Sabtu pagi yang indah, Zoro sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya, menunggu Nami dan Robin.

Perona menatap Zoro dengan pandangan tidak percaya ketika adik perempuannya yang aneh itu merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Dan keduanya _perempuan_. Apakah sisi feminin Zoro akhirnya muncul ke permukaan setelah bertahun-tahun terpendam? Namun pikiran itu segera terhapus ketika Zoro turun ke lantai bawah, mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatu botnya yang biasa bersama kaus putih dan haramaki hijaunya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengenakan haramaki itu? Kau terlihat seperti Bakabon," kata Perona. Zoro mengacuhkan perkataan kakaknya. Ia keluar dari rumah dan menunggu kedatangan Nami dan Robin.

Mihawk, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi berhenti sejenak dan menatap putri tertuanya yang duduk bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Apa aku baru saja melihat Zoro keluar rumah di hari Sabtu _pagi_?" tanya Mihawk. Ada nada tidak percaya tersembunyi dalam suaranya.

"Yup," kata Perona tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari halaman majalah yang tengah ia baca.

"Dan... bersama teman-teman perempuannya...?"

"Ya."

Mihawk berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menatap langit cerah di luar jendela, berharap ini bukan pertanda badai besar akan datang nanti.

* * *

Nami, Robin, dan Zoro memasuki Baratie, sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah dengan konsep restoran terapung di teluk Grand Line. Zoro mengobrol dengan kedua temannya, berbagi cerita kisah-kisah konyol dan lelucon ringan. Zoro tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di Kuraigana. Hari libur Zoro di Kuraigana diisi oleh tidur, membersihkan pedang, dan berlatih kendo. Di Grand Line, Zoro bertemu dengan lingkungan dan teman-teman yang baru.

"Ah! Sanji-kun...!" kata Nami tiba-tiba melambai ke arah sosok berambut pirang yang sangat familiar. Zoro mengikuti arah pandangan Nami dan mendengus. Bagus sekali, sekarang ia malah bertemu si mesum di sini!

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaan!" kata Sanji bergegas menghampiri mereka. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan bersama kedua _ladies_ di sini, Marimo-sialan?" nada bicara Sanji langsung berubah.

"Hm? Mereka mengundangku," jawab Zoro. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Alis Keriting?"

"Ah, Koki-san bekerja di sini sebagai asisten koki," jelas Robin kalem. Zoro mengangkat alis. Jadi karena itulah Robin selalu memanggil Sanji dengan panggilan "koki". "Bisa kami pesan makanan sekarang?"

"Silahkan, Robin-chan!" kata Sanji bahagia.

Mereka memesan makanan. Nami dan Robin menjelaskan masing-masing makanan pada Zoro, dibantu oleh Sanji. Setelah menentukan pilihannya, Sanji kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan pesanan. Ketiga orang itu kembali mengobrol. Nami mengajak Sanji untuk duduk bersama mereka setelah makanan datang (yang diterima Sanji dengan senang hati). Sanji mengamati cara makan Zoro dengan seksama. Meski ia terlihat seperti manusia brutal tanpa otak, Zoro menunjukkan _manner_ yang sempurna di meja makan. Posisi punggung tegak, siku tidak di atas meja, mengunyah dengan sopan... Mau tidak mau, Sanji merasa puas melihat marimo-brutal ini paling tidak punya tata krama di meja makan (meski cara berpakaiannya tetap saja mengerikan. Apakah ia harus terlihat seperti ayah Bakabon?)

Sanji tidak bisa bersantai terlalu lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah kembali dipanggil ke dapur. Ketika Zoro, Nami, dan Robin bersiap untuk pulang, Sanji mengantarkan mereka keluar dari Baratie dengan senyum bahagia ketika mereka memuji masakannya Zoro hanya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang makanannya yang "tidak terlalu buruk".

"Oy, Marimo, akui saja kalau masakanku terasa enak!" kata Sanji.

"Tidak akan!" kata Zoro.

"Huh, padahal kau menghabiskan seluruh stew-nya sampai tandas!"

Wajah Zoro memerah. Sejujurnya, masakan Sanji terasa sangat enak. Namun, harga diri Zoro tidak mengizinkannya memuji masakan Sanji. Zoro berbalik dan melangkah menuju jembatan yang menghubungkan Baratie dengan dermaga. Nami dan Robin sudah menunggunya di tepian dermaga.

"Hey, Marimo! Hati-hati... Di sebelah sana sedikit—"

Terlambat sudah. Dengan refleksnya yang cepat, Sanji menangkap tubuh Zoro sebelum jatuh membentur lantai, menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai bantalan. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, mengapa saat ini tangannya memegang sesuatu yang lembut... Eh? Sanji menatap wajah Zoro di depannya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pandangannya beralih pada sesuatu yang lembut yang _tanpa sengaja_ dan _masih_ ia genggam. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari apa sebenarnya benda itu. Wajah Zoro semakin memerah ketika Sanji tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"D... DASAR MESUM!"

Pukulan telak menghantam pipi Sanji, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter. Koki berambut pirang itu masih menatap wajah Zoro yang merah, berusaha menganalisis situasi yang terjadi. Zoro tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia merasa matanya panas oleh air mata. Si mesum itu...! Marah, Zoro berbalik dan berlari, mengacuhkan Nami dan Robin yang mengejarnya, berusaha memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Sanji masih terduduk di teras Baratie, menatap tangannya. Benarkah yang baru saja ia rasakan? Gerigi otaknya masih bergulir. Apakah tadi ia baru saja menyentuh...? Wajah Sanji memerah. Memang kecil... tapi ada... Darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidung Sanji. Pikirannya kacau.

Roronoa Zoro adalah perempuan.

Dan Sanji baru saja (tanpa sengaja) menyentuh dadanya.

* * *

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Chapter 2 dari Koki Mesum dan Putri Marimo. Maaf, kalau yang ini lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya~ Peringatan untuk major OOC-ness...!**

**Makasih buat pembaca yang sudah me-review dan me-favorite cerita ini... juga yang sudah meletakkan saya di daftar fav author dan mem-follow cerita saya... Saya merasa bahagia dan terharu~ *hapus air mata***

**Silahkan nikmati chapter kedua ini! Jangan lupa review untuk membangkitkan semangat saya~**

* * *

**Koki Mesum dan Putri Marimo**

**CHAPTER II**

**"Semak Bunga"**

* * *

Zoro merengut ketika ia melihat baju seragamnya yang baru. Di sekolahnya yang lama, ia tidak perlu mengenakan baju seragam. Ia bebas mengenakan baju apa pun yang disukainya. Namin sepertinya, sekolah di Grand Line memiliki aturan yang konyol. Untuk apa menyuruh semua siswa mengenakan seragam? Membuat mereka semakin sulit dibedakan saja! Zoro memandang kemeja putih lengan panjang dan sweater berwarna kelabu serta blazer sekolah yang berwarna abu-abu tua dengan logo SMA East Blue pada bagian kiri. Kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada satu bagian lain dari seragamnya.

Rok sekolah berwarna kelabu tua. Zoro berjengit. Ia benci rok. Benda itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh.

"_Oyaji_! Kenapa ada benda _ini_ di tumpukan seragam baruku?!" tanya Zoro pada ayahnya.

Dracule Mihawk mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang ia baca dan menatap Zoro yang mengacungkan rok kelabunya. Mihawk menghela nafas.

"Roronoa, percaya atau tidak, kau itu seorang gadis," kata Mihawk kalem.

"Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengenakan rok!"

"Bukankah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk memulai?" Mihawk menyesap tehnya. "Sekarang, kenakan seragammu. Kuantar kalian ke sekolah."

Bersungut-sungut, Zoro kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putihnya dan sweater kelabu. Ia mengenakan celana pendek ketat di bawah roknya sebelum mengenakan benda itu. Selama beberapa saat, ia mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Dia terlihat seperti _cross-dresser _laki-laki yang mengenakan kostum perempuan. Wajah Zoro memerah. Ini konyol sekali...

"Zoro! Kau sudah siap?" Zoro dapat mendengar Perona bertanya dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Aku masuk, ya!"

Perona sudah siap berangkat dan ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Matanya tertumbuk pada Zoro yang bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari yang terbuka. Menghela nafas, Perona menyeret Zoro dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengamati penampilan baru adik perempuannya itu. Perona mengangkat alis.

Zoro terlihat aneh. Rambut hijaunya pendek, seperti anak laki-laki, namun entah kenapa, seragam sekolah itu membuat Zoro terlihat lebih feminin. Mungkin karena haramaki hijau mengerikan itu tersembunyi di balik seragamnya, yang jelas, untuk pertama kalinya Perona benar-benar menyadari bahwa adiknya ini adalah perempuan.

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah dengan penampilan begini," gumam Zoro.

"Huh?"

"Kau saja yang pergi. Aku tidak enak badan."

"Omong kosong! Kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah seperti ini!" Zoro menunjuk rok yang dikenakannya. "Aku terlihat seperti _cross-dresser_!"

Perona menghela nafas. Ia mendudukkan Zoro di depan cermin dan berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis berambut pink mencolok itu melepaskan jepit rambut bunga yang dikenakannya dan memasangnya di rambut Zoro. Wajah Zoro memerah melihat jepit rambut bunga yang kini menghiasi kepala hijaunya. Sekarang kepalanya jadi mirip semak bunga.

"Sudah! Ayo kita pergi."

Perona mengambil sepasang kaus kaki hitam dan memasangkannya dengan paksa ke kaki Zoro dan menyambar sepasang sepatu kulit seragam. Zoro tidak bergerak untuk memprotes kakaknya yang sudah menyambar tas Zoro dan menyeretnya ke lantai bawah.

Mihawk tengah merapikan dasi ketika kedua anak gadisnya turun dari lantai dua. Perona menarik tangan Zoro dengan dua buah tas di tangannya yang lain. Gerakan Mihawk terhenti ketika ia melihat penampilan putri bungsunya yang berambut hijau. Kemeja putih, sweater kelabu, rok kelabu yang jatuh di atas lutut, kaus kaki hitam di bawah lutut... Dan jepit rambut bunga imut menghiasi rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Mihawk merasa sangat emosional.

"_Oyaji_, ayo berangkat!" kata Perona.

Mihawk mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Perona duduk di depan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara selama di perjalanan. Zoro merasa canggung dengan rok pendeknya, ia harus mengubah kebiasaan duduknya. Begitu mereka sampai di gerbang SMA East Blue, Perona melompat turun dan melambai pada ayahnya sementara Zoro tetap duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kau tidak turun, Roronoa?" tanya Mihawk.

Zoro menggeleng. "Aku terlihat aneh."

Mihawk memutar tubuhnya agar ia bisa menatap wajah Zoro yang masih bersemu merah. Mihawk menepuk lembut pipi Zoro.

"Kau terlihat cantik," kata Mihawk. "Lagi pula, bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli pada penampilanmu?"

"Biasanya aku tidak terlihat seperti _cross-dresser_."

Mihawk menghela nafas.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Zoro." Kepala Zoro terangkat mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama tengahnya. "Kau mengingatkanku pada ibumu..." Mihawk mengacak lembut rambut Zoro, memastikan ia tidak merusak posisi jepit bunga imut itu. "Aku akan menjemput kalian nanti, oke?"

Zoro mengangguk lemah. Ia meraih tasnya dan perlahan membuka pintu mobil. Ia berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas panjang dan melangkah keluar. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah, namun ia memasuki gerbang SMA East Blue dengan sedikit lebih percaya diri.

* * *

"Bukannya itu Roronoa Zoro?"

"Kenapa dia pakai rok?"

"Apa dia bodoh?"

"_Cross-dressing_!"

Bisik-bisik terdengar ketika Zoro memasuki gedung sekolah. Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Beberapa mengatakan Zoro salah mengambil seragam karena ia mungkin terlalu bodoh, yang lain berspekulasi itu adalah hobinya. Namun anak-anak perempuan tidak mempermasalahkannya karena mereka tahu bahwa Roronoa Zoro memiliki nama asli Dracule Roronoa Zora, dan ia adalah perempuan tulen. Untunglah, di tengah tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu, Nami dan Robin muncul, menyapa Zoro dengan tepukan lembut di bahu.

"Yo! Zo-chan...!" sapa Nami.

"C-c-'chan'?" tanya Zoro dengan wajah merah.

"Kalau kau pakai seragam itu, panggilan 'chan' rasanya lebih cocok 'kan?" kata Nami.

"Kenshi-san, wajahmu merah... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Robin. Gadis yang lebih tua itu menunduk untuk melihat kondisi Zoro. Zoro mengangguk.

Ketiga gadis itu berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor hingga Robin harus naik ke koridor kelas tiga sementara Nami dan Zoro berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Nami bercerita tentang film baru yang ditontonnya kemarin sementara Zoro setengah mendengarkan. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong jepit rambutmu terlihat manis sekali," kata Nami sambil menyeringai. Zoro tersenyum mendengar pujian tulus itu, dan membuat rasa percaya dirinya sedikit bertambah.

* * *

Pagi itu, Sanji menyiapkan bento-nya seperti biasa. Untuk Nami, Robin, untuk dirinya sendiri, dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada satu kotak bento lagi. Bento yang ini disusun seindah milik Nami dan Robin, sangat berbeda dengan bento-bento untuk temannya yang laki-laki. Sanji benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati akhir minggunya dengan tenang, karena setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, ia akan teringat peristiwa di hari Sabtu itu.

Astaga, astaga... Bagaimana cara ia bisa berhadapan dengan Zoro pagi ini?

Selama ini ia melihat Zoro sebagai anak laki-laki... Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Insting-nya untuk mendeteksi perempuan tidak pernah tumpul... Kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa Zoro adalah perempuan? Semua orang memanggilnya Zoro. Zoro itu nama laki-laki, 'kan? Lagi pula, ia selalu mengenakan haramaki mengerikan itu, yang dengan sempurna menyembunyikan lekuk pinggangnya. Lagi pula, rambutnya di potong sependek itu... Zoro sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti perempuan! Lagi pula dadanya kecil...

Dadanya...

Sanji menatap tangannya dan mimisan.

Kalau hal seperti ini terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa Sanji bisa mati kehabisan darah. Koki muda itu mengalihkan pikirannya dan membungkus bento satu per satu dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Zoro nantinya, akan dipikirkannya nanti. Sebaiknya ia menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia akan tetap memanggil Zoro 'marimo', tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali fakta bahwa Sanji membuatkan bento yang seindah milik Robin dan Nami untuk Zoro.

Sanji menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat Zoro belum datang. Chopper menyapa Sanji seperti biasa dan keduanya mengobrol (Chopper berbicara, sementara Sanji setengah mendengarkan). Di pikirannya, Sanji menyusun simulasi pertemuannya dengan Zoro pagi ini. Ucapan selamat pagi yang biasa? Lalu mungkin... Minta maaf untuk kejadian Sabtu kemarin... Ya, ya... Ia merasa bersalah. Sanji memang suka menggoda perempuan, namun ia tidak pernah bertindak sejauh itu. Sekali lagi, wajah koki muda itu memerah, namun ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan.

Sanji mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan akan bertanya pada Chopper tentang pelajaran yang belum ia pahami ketika ia mendengar suara khas Nami terdengar dari luar kelas. Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sangat familiar dan...

Sanji menjatuhkan bukunya karena _shock_.

Di sisi Nami, berdiri sosok yang sangat dikenali Sanji. Familiar, namun di saat bersamaan terlihat begitu berbeda, dan satu kata yang muncul di otak Sanji ketika melihat penampilan baru seorang Roronoa Zoro adalah...

_Manisnya..._

Jika beberapa hari yang lalu seseorang mengatakan bahwa Sanji akan merasa bahwa si marimo-brutal terlihat manis, pemuda pirang itu akan tertawa dan menghadiahkan orang tersebut sebuah tendangan di bokong. Tapi kali ini... Sanji ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Entah kenapa ia menyukai jepit rambut bunga di rambut Zoro. Membuat kepalanya terlihat seperti semak bunga yang imut.

Ah... Situasi ini terlihat canggung.

Pandangan Sanji dan Zoro bertemu. Sanji dapat melihat _gadis_ itu mengepalkan tinjunya, siap untuk menghantam Sanji jika ia berbuat sesuatu. Sanji masih menyayangi nyawanya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Uuh... umm... M-marimo sia-eh—Chan," panggil Sanji ragu. _Marimo-chan?! Yang benar saja!_ "Aku... eh... tentang kejadian hari Sabtu yang lalu... eh..."

"Kau mau apa, Alis Keriting?" tanya Zoro tajam.

"Yah... aku... eh... itu... anu..." Sanji tidak dapat menyusun kalimatnya.

"Oy, oy! Bicara yang jelas, dasar koki mesum!" kata Zoro.

_Koki mesum_?! Amarah Sanji tersulut. _Tidak tahukah cewek ini kalau ia sedang berusaha untuk minta maaf_?!

"A-apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?! Sama sekali tidak cocok! Kau kelihatan seperti banci!" kata Sanji. Sanji terbelalak. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. _Sanji! Kau seharusnya minta maaf, bukan mengejeknya! Lagi pula ia terlihat manis dengan seragam itu..._

"Tarik ucapanmu, alis keriting sialan!"

"Dasar putri marimo!"

"Koki mesum!"

Keduanya terus saling melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain sementara siswa yang lain hanya menonton tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka berhenti ketika bel berbunyi, menandakan akan di mulainya jam pelajaran.

* * *

Sanji dan Zoro tidak saling bicara, bahkan hingga jam makan siang. Sanji menyembunyikan bento yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Zoro dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan gadis itu. Zoro sendiri tidak peduli. Ia mengobrol dengan Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp tentang kegiatan klub yang mereka ikuti.

Sementara Sanji, dari ekor matanya ia terus mengawasi Zoro. Ia terlihat seperti biasa, setelah kebal menghadapi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya, dan ia tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Luffy mengajak Zoro untuk mengunjungi kafe milik keluarganya sepulang sekolah nanti, namun Zoro mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki latihan kendo sore ini. Dalam beberapa hari setelah ia bergabung dengan klub kendo putri di SMA East Blue, nama Zoro langsung populer, baik dikalangan anggota laki-laki, mau pun perempuan.

"Nee, nee, Zoro, boleh kami menonton latihanmu?" tanya Chopper.

"Ah, sepertinya menarik!" kata Luffy.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku punya kegiatan di klub panahan..." gumam Usopp.

Zoro berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu... Maksudku, selama kalian tidak mengganggu latihan, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada pelatih," kata Zoro.

"Kalau begitu, setelah latihanmu selesai, kita bisa pergi ke kafe keluargaku!" kata Luffy penuh semangat. Zoro tersenyum pada Luffy dan Chopper yang berseru-seru gembira.

Saat itulah jantung Sanji berdegup kencang. Kenapa si kepala marimo itu terlihat sangat manis dengan senyum seperti itu? Namun Sanji mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyatakan pikirannya keras-keras. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh saat berada di sekitar Zoro?

* * *

Ketika Sanji tiba di rumahnya, ia menatap satu kotak bento yang masih utuh dan belum tersentuh. Sanji membuka bento itu dan menatap isinya yang telah ia atur sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat indah dan mewah. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak pernah memberikan bento ini pada Zoro. Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan gadis itu?

Zoro tetaplah Zoro, tidak peduli jika ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Sanji tidak pernah menyukai anak itu, namun kini, kenapa setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Roronoa Zoro adalah seorang perempuan, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?

Sanji menghela nafas dan meletakkan kotak bento itu di bak cuci piring.

Besok, dia akan mencoba lagi untuk minta maaf.

* * *

**A/N : Itu lah chapter kedua... *senyum puas* Silahkan di-review, yakk...**


End file.
